


Bath Time With Arthur

by Nordic_Breeze



Series: The Outlaw and the Girl Next Door [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Flirting, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Pining, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Breeze/pseuds/Nordic_Breeze
Summary: You're working as a deluxe bath girl and find youself unusually attracted to your latest client.





	Bath Time With Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pick a specific town so it's up to you to imagine where this is taking place.

You’re listening attentively to your colleague’s vivid description of the bar fight that took place last week when the hostel clerk interrupts to inform that a fellar has just ordered a bath. As it’s your turn this time, you excuse yourself with a smile, slightly disgruntled as the story was just getting interesting.

Pacing through the corridor, you pull at your thin, semi-transparent short-sleeved, off-shoulder white blouse and smooth out non-existing folds on your equally thin, floating skirt. As you pass the hallway mirror, you throw a glance at your reflection, pleased with what you see. Lips and cheeks with the perfect tint of red, and eye makeup that is noticeable sans vulgar. Your hair has been fastened in this messily-tucked-away bun that may seem twirled together at random but actually takes both time and practice to set up. You run a hand through your tresses, making sure they are drooping over your face in just the right places. Reaching the bath area, you take a deep breath and knock on the massive door.

“You need any assistance in there?” you call out, your heart hammering slightly faster than normal.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” a low, raspy voice replies, muffled from behind the closed, wooden door.

Of course. They always accept. You slowly enclose your hand around the knob, changing your mien to that friendly-but-distant guise you always greet clients with. It’s your second month working as a deluxe bath girl at the local guesthouse, and save from a couple of minor episodes, you’ve never had any unpleasantries with clients, and even in those two off-cases, nothing serious had happened. But there were no lack of stories from the other girls, making you wary and apprehensive before every new customer as you never know what or who is going to meet you as you step through that door to be left all alone with a naked stranger.

As you peek inside, a pair of friendly, green-blue eyes greet yours. Despite being submerged in hot, foam-coated water, it’s easy to tell he’s a large and well-built man. He gives you a gentle, almost shy smile that you find most charming. You can also tell from the handful of white bubbles in the honey-blonde hair framing his face that he’s already been scrubbing his head.

You crouch down and dip your hands in the water to check the temperature, casually chitchatting about nothing in particular with a courteous, professional smile. Apparently, this fellar here hasn’t been able to catch a break - or a bath in weeks, and you are the first nice person he’s come across in this town. You reply with the same polite, but impersonal courtesies as you always do, relieved that he seems to be one of the nicer ones.

You move behind him to rub his broad shoulders. He makes a miniscule, almost imperceptible flinch the moment your fingers touch his wet, glistening skin which you pretend to not notice. Each rub serves to relax him more and you feel the tension in his muscles dissipate as he sinks into the tub, closing his eyes.

“You feeling all right there?”

“Sometimes ya gotta treat yourself, ya know.”

“Ain’t that right,” you agree, a self-indulgent, not-so-professional smile spreading across your lips now that you are behind him and he can’t see your face. He certainly is a mighty fine-looking fellar. As your fingers dig into his muscular shoulders, low grunts rumble from deep within his chest, and you can’t help but wonder who is having the biggest treat here, him or you.

“Just relax, honey,” you breathe, leaning in close to his ear. “I’m here to take good care of you.”

“Mm-hmm.”

You take your sweet time massaging his shoulders before moving to his left arm, starting high up at his shoulder and slowly working your way downwards in light but firm, circular motions. Usually you just use your fingers but in this particular case, you put your entire palm to work, all the way from the back of your thumb to the tip of your fingers. As you inch you way down to his wrist, you can’t help but to let your eyes glide over his fit and muscular body, with dints and curves in all the right places, wondering how he got all these scars.

Your lashes sweep up to his face, hoping it would prove to be less of a distraction. It is not. It is quite the opposite in fact. His mesmerizing, marine-colored eyes. The shy tug at his luscious lips when you smile at him. You’re grateful for the warm mist. That way it’s not so entirely obvious your glowing cheeks are due to the insanely attractive man in front of you, naked and wet. You try to shoehorn your budding attraction to him, and the heat building within, at the back of your head. You can fantasize about him later tonight, in the privacy of your own place.

“You’re very professional.”

The comment catches you off-guard. Right now, you feel anything but. “Oh, thank you,” you try-not-to-stutter, grateful he can’t read your mind.

The vapor has made the fabric of your tight-fitting blouse moist - and even more transparent. “Is the water okay?” you ask, leaning over to scrub his right arm, oblivious to how the thin fabric stretching over your breasts makes your erect nipples particularly noticeable thanks to the image of the man in front of you pulling you into the water - and his embrace.

“So, what are you doing when you’re not bathing folk like me?”

“Oh I, eh-“ you’re stumped for a moment, forgetting even your everyday routine. “I, eh, read a lot. Books, and- eh, books. I’m trying to earn enough money to go to university.”

“University, huh. Well, that’s all foreign territory for me. Good luck on that.”

“Thank you, Sir. I am a bit nervous about enrolling if I may be honest. I worry I might not be bright enough,” you confess.

“Well you seem like a bright, young lady to me. I’m sure you’re gonna do just fine.”

If your cheeks hadn’t already been a burning red, they would have by now. “That’s mighty kind of you to say. I hope you’re right.”

“I think my arm can’t get much cleaner now.”

“Oh, right. Eh, sorry.”

_< Y/n>, get yourself together, dammit! What is wrong with you?_

You’re wondering how long you can blame your flushing cheeks on the hot steam. Your gaze dart around the room, looking for a distraction when you notice the opened, but untouched wine bottle on the rack stretched across the bathtub.

“Can I, eh, pour you a glass of wine, Sir?”

He hesitates, and from his expression it looks as if he’s about to decline, but then it’s gone in a flash upon which he gives you a miniscule nod and a _go-ahead_ wave with his fingers.

“Sure.”

With a slight tremor to your hands, you pour wine into the accompanying goblet and hand it over. He accepts with an enthralling smile, making your heart beat real fast, but for entirely different reasons than from before entering the room. Your attention is glued to his lush lips as he tastes the wine, a light twitch flashing over his striking features as the burgundy-red liquid hits his tongue.

“You like it?”

He pulls a disgruntled face. “Is allrite.”

“That didn’t look like allrite to me.”

“No, is just- I’m not so used to fancy stuff like this wine.”

“More of a whiskey person?”

He nods and takes another trying sip before handing the half-empty glass back to you. You circle the tub to put it on a small vanity table in the corner, telling him to let you know if he wants you to hand it back to him, all while the image of his deliciously plump lips enclosing the rim of said wine glass lingers on your mind.

His right leg resting on the bathtub rim you happily resume scrubbing him. First the calf, then past the knee to the tight, extremely aware of how close you are to his privates but oblivious to how your thoughts has made your tongue slide between your teeth, coming to rest just behind your slightly parted lips. You are not to provide _such_ services - which is why you had come to accept this job in the first place. But there is no denying that this time, with this particular client, you are tempted to move your hand just a little bit higher up to provide a _helping hand_ so to speak. And by that, you’re not thinking of scrubbing him clean. You have no plans on actually act on it. But you can’t help but to wonder if he’s thinking it too. Whether the thought has crossed his mind at all. You shift slightly so that your muscles won’t go stale from sitting in the same position for too long. That is all it takes to stoke the budding throb between your legs.

You’re absorbed by the task at hand - in more ways than one, and on keeping your expression neutral, well aware that you just _might’ve_ gone a bit higher up than what is customary, and all the more grateful that the hot steam would’ve made your face bright red anyways.

“You all right, there?”

His deep, gravel voice catches you off guard and for a split second, your eyes reveal you. “Y-yes, Sir. I eh, was just a little distracted there.”

“Sorry I ain’t much for company.”

“Oh, no it’s not that. You’re great company, mister. I was just thinking about- oh, I won’t bother you with my personal problems.”

Arthur diverts his eyes, a bitter smile forming on his lips as he wishes what you’d said about him being great company had been genuine. But he knows that it’s nothing more than professional courtesy to a paying client. He can’t imagine you appreciate his company or anything about him at all, but nevertheless it was nice to hear.

“I was askin’ if you wanted a glass of wine?”

Had he? Had you been _that_ lost in thought, that you hadn’t even heard him speaking to you?

“Sorry, did you say-?”

“Would be a shame to let this fine wine go to waste.”

“Yes, of course. I’d love a glass, thank you kindly.”

You pour some more wine into the goblet, impulsively and unwisely downing the whole content in one go, earning a slightly arched brow from your companion. You realize that you’re probably more on edge than you thought, and you hope the alcohol will dull some of your self-consciousness.

“Guess you was thirsty,” Arthur chuckles to hide the sting in his chest as he’s thinking that surely, it’s because his presence is making you uneasy and that you probably can’t wait for this to be over.

You flash him a gawky smile as you prop yourself onto the edge of the tub, leaning over to scrub his left leg.

“You know, my dog Copper used to take baths with me when he was alive,” he reminisces, his eyes trailing your hand slowly inching its way up his leg in gentle, circular motions.

“Is that so?” You smile at the thought. “I bet that was fun. I love dogs. Had one myself when I was little.”

The distant memory distracts you momentarily, or perhaps it’s the alcohol hitting your bloodstream. You’ve eaten poorly today, making you more perceptible to the effects of intoxication. You lose your balance and are about to fall head-first into the hot water when you realize you have to grab onto something to avoid getting completely soaked, embarrassing both yourself, your client and the hostel’s reputation in the process. That something is the client’s leg.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there,” he says in a calming tone as he catches you in the nick of time.

Eyes wide and jaw slack, you meet his stare, so very, very aware of his hands clenching your arms and how close his face is to yours. Realizing he just broke one of the rules for accepting deluxe baths, under no circumstance lay your hands on the girl, Arthur promptly lets go as soon as you’ve found support, apologizing profusely.

“I’m real sorry, miss,” he blabbers, flustered. “I didn’t know what else to do, you was about to fall in and I-“

“It’s quite all right,” you assure. “It was my fault entirely.”

His face is painted with relief but he doesn’t seem fully convinced, as shame still lingers in his lovely blue-green eyes. “You’ve been nothing but a true gentleman to me,” you ensure. “It was all me, being careless. I should’ve gone easier on the wine.”

A few seconds of pressing silence ensues. You stand upright and commence wiping your arms on the provided towel.

“Anyways, I think I’m good for now. Thank you for your assistance, madam.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

It’s how you always, well most of the time, end your sessions but for once, you actually mean it. Yet you feel disheartened. You knew your time with this fellar was about to end, but you had hoped it would end on a better note than this. _On a better note?_ What had you been hoping for, really? Also, you can’t help but to feel… dismissed? _Oh, stop being so silly!_

“What is your name, Sir?” you hear yourself ask, regretting it the moment you said it. Asking clients for their name is not commonplace. Lord knows what he must be thinking of you now. He raises a brow, slightly baffled.

“Arthur Morgan. What’s yours?”

You open your mouth to reply but he resumes talking before you have a chance at saying a word.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. That was inappropriate of me. Forget that I asked.”

“<y/n>,” you respond promptly. “Nice to have met you, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur would’ve surely written this too off as a paid-service courtesy if you hadn’t diverted your eyes so shyly as you spoke. If you was just pretending to be charmed, you sure was convincing.

“Nice to have met you too, miss <y/n>.”

“I hope to see you again, Mr. Morgan,” you say earnestly as you bid your goodbye by giving him a peck on the cheek. That in itself isn’t uncommon when it comes to clients that’s been treating you with respect but with Mr. Morgan, you take your sweet time, your lips lingering for a second or two longer than customary. This does not go unnoticed by the recipient of said kiss.

After you’ve left, Arthur leans back into the tub to relish the hot water just a little bit longer as he waits for his hardness to settle. That lovely smile you’d sent him on your way out and how your lips had lingered on his skin plays in his mind and does nothing to ease the craving between his legs, quite the contrary. He tells himself that he’s just being a love-starved fool, reading too much into what had been nothing more than courteousness on your behalf. Yet, he can’t stop thinking about how your face and voice had gradually softened and how your shoulders had dropped as you’d been talking to him. He recalls your hand pressing down just a little bit harder than what he’s used to from other bath girls. How you’d asked for his name. That flicker in your eyes as he’d called for your attention when you hadn’t heard him offering you a glass of wine. If he hadn't know any better, he’d say there was a shadow of lust in them. 

He encloses his hand around his hardened shaft and strokes himself to release, surprised, slightly embarrassed but also somewhat amused at how quickly he comes undone. When he exits the guesthouse shortly thereafter, fresh, clean and fully dressed, he feels content, fulfilled and satisfied – in more ways than one. You’d said you hope to see him again. Somewhere deep within him, in a corner of his soul he’d thought of for years as long lost and forgotten there is a small tingle of hope that your words had been genuine.

Yes, Arthur Morgan would definitely return for another bath soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I am very tempted to make a sequel to this where these two meet again and things get hot in more ways than one. But I also thought it would be interesting if Arthur and reader had met beforehand, so I might also write alternate versions of this. Had your previous encounter with Arthur been positive or negative? Does Arthur have high or low honor? So many possibilities here.  
> EDIT: thanks for all the feedback! A part two has been added and a part three is in the works


End file.
